One Popped Cherry, Please!
by White-Cloud-OC
Summary: A clop fic that sounded like a fun idea in my head, so I wrote it. Three best ponies have sexy time in a barn. What more do you want from a clop fic?
1. Chapter One - Release

p class="indented"Fluttershy slowly stuck her head around the barn door to peer into the dark depths of the building./p  
p class="indented double""H-Hello? Is any pony h-here?" Her eyes darted all around, searching for any sign of danger. When none seemed to present itself, she gently made her way into the barn. She had received a letter from AJ asking her to meet her here at Sweet Apple Acres, but she had no idea why AJ would want to see her now. It was right in the middle of apple bucking season, and the farm was usually a hive of ponies going to and fro from the fields. But it seemed that Sweet Apple Acres and been deserted. There was nopony about, and Fluttershy felt very nervous. "I-If you're trying t-to play hide-and-s-seek, I d-don't want to play." A small sound came from her right, sending Fluttershy scurrying behind the nearest hay bale in fright as she let out a tiny squeak. The sound grew louder as she then heard a familiar voice./p  
p class="indented double""Aw shucks, sugarcube, I didn't mean ta scare ya. I was just havin' a bit of fun." She heard AJ brushing the hay from her clothes. "Where'd ya run off to?" Fluttershy slowly peeked over the hay bale at AJ as she scanned the interior of the barn for the Pegasus. AJ smiled as she finally noticed the pink mane and the bluish-green eyes staring at her from behind the hay bale. "Now what in tarnation are ya doin' back there?" Fluttershy rose up from her hiding spot and stared at the ground sheepishly./p  
p class="indented double""I-I got a little scared when no-pony was answering me, and then I heard a noise." AJ smiled widely as she walked over and put her arm around the yellow Pegasus./p  
p class="indented double""Aw, it was only me, sugarcube! Ah just wanted to surprise ya, is all! Ah'm sorry I scared ya like that."/p  
p class="indented double""I-It's ok. I think I'm feeling better now." She looked up at AJ. "So what did you want to see me about?" AJ's smile faded as she got a concerned look on her face./p  
p class="indented double""Well, me and the others have been talking recently. About…certain things. Things that involve you, Fluttershy. And before ah go any further, let me just say that this whole thing wasn't mah idea in the first place. You can thank Ms. Rarity fer stickin' her nose where ah don't think it belongs. But needless to say, ah was the one voted to talk to you." Fluttershy looked very puzzled as she listened./p  
p class="indented double""W-What's going on AJ? Did something happen?" AJ shook her head and laughed a little./p  
p class="indented double""Naw, nothin's happened! Well, at least, as far as we know nothin's happened. Aw, why'd they have to put me up ta this? I'm no good talkin' about this sort of thing." AJ took off her hat, wiped her forehead off with her sleeve, and then put the hat back on. "Ahm…not quite sure how to go about this. Dang, ah thought this was gonna be easy. Ah buck it. Fluttershy, have you ever been with a pony?"/p  
p class="indented double""What do you mean?"/p  
p class="indented double""Um, have ya ever…you know…"been" with a pony?" She used her hooves to make quotations in the air./p  
p class="indented double""I'm not sure I understand, Applejack. I've been with lots of ponies." AJ looked surprised./p  
p class="indented double""You have?"/p  
p class="indented double""Of course, I have lots of friends." AJ face hoofed and let out a long sigh./p  
p class="indented double""That's not what ah mean, sugarcube. Fluttershy…do you know what sex is?" A deep shade of red began to make an appearance on Fluttershy's cheeks. /p  
p class="indented double""Th-That's kind of p-personal, isn't it?" AJ took off her hat and once again wiped her brow./p  
p class="indented double""Yeah, it is. And it wasn't mah idea to do this ta yah. Like I said, little Ms. Rarity had to go stickin' her nose where ah don't think it belongs. But the others seemed to agree with her, and ah got voted to be the one ta ask ya. Believe me, ah would much rather be out in the fields buckin' apples instead of standin' here and askin' ya questions like this. Heh, is it getting' hot in here?" Fluttershy began to squirm a little as AJ began to fan her face with her hat. Thoughts raced through Fluttershy's head as AJ tried her best to look everywhere except at her. Fluttershy let out a quiet sigh./p  
p class="indented double""No." AJ looked at her./p  
p class="indented double""What do ya mean?" This time, it was Fluttershy who tried her best to not look at AJ./p  
p class="indented double""I-I mean, I've n-never been with a pony. Not like t-that." AJ put her hat back on and stared at Fluttershy in shock. /p  
p class="indented double""Ya mean you've never…?" Fluttershy looked incredibly embarrassed and shook her head no. AJ sat down in shock. "Whooeee." Both ponies stared at the ground in embarrassment, each unwilling to look at the other. AJ was the first to break the silence. "So…what do ya do when you get…urges?"/p  
p class="indented double""You mean, when I'm in heat?" AJ nodded. "Well, I stay indoors a lot and I…rub, myself, down there." /p  
p class="indented double""You…masturbate?" It was Fluttershy's turn to nod./p  
p class="indented double""Yes. But that's all I do, rub it until I feel good. I don't like the idea of sticking something in there. It seems like it would hurt." AJ smiled./p  
p class="indented double""Aw sugarcube, is that why you've never had sex?" AJ wrapped an arm around Fluttershy and pulled her close. "Let me tell you something, it does hurt a little the first time. But that doesn't last long, and soon you'll feel so good that you won't want to ever stop. Having sex is one of the greatest things in all of Equestria! Why, I think it's even better than grannies Zap Apple Jam!" AJ turned and looked Fluttershy in the eyes. "Is that why you've never had a special somepony?" Fluttershy looked like she was on the verge of tears as she slowly nodded. "Come here, sugarcube." AJ wrapped both arms around Fluttershy and gave her a big hug. "You don't have to be afraid of that. Ah remember mah first time. Ah was so scared because and his thing was so big. Ah had no idea how he was gonna fit that big thing into my little hole. But sure enough, it did fit. And after the pain went away, ah felt things ah never thought ah could feel. Ah guess ah would describe it as a sonic rainboom, except it's inside you. You feel so warm and happy, and then you reach your peak and you feel like your floating on the softest clouds you have ever laid your head on. And it feels like you are a goddess. Ah know that rubbing yourself down there feels really good, but it doesn't even come close to the real thing." Fluttershy realized she had been holding her breathe and slowly let it out. She then realized that she felt rather warm and tingly between her legs, and a small trickle of wetness was making its way down her leg. AJ looked rather flushed as she stepped back. "Boy, just thinkin' about that night gets my juices flowin'." /p  
p class="indented double"AJ then paused and sniffed the air. "Is that you, Fluttershy?" Fluttershy tried to push her legs together to stop the wetness from flowing from her pussy, but that just made the feeling worse. Her cheeks were completely red, and she wanted desperately to reach down and play with herself, to relieve this tension she felt. AJ smiled as it finally dawned on her what was going on. "It's ok, sugarcube. That story gets me goin' too. But I have a little surprise for you. You just wait right here." AJ quickly trotted out of the barn, leaving Fluttershy feeling rather uncomfortable. She was about to sit down and start rubbing her slit when she heard AJ coming back…and she had somepony else with her. "Fluttershy, I think it's time we popped that cherry between your legs." /p  
p class="indented double"As Fluttershy stood there, trying to not think about how warm and wet she was, a red earth pony came into the barn. Fluttershy's eyes grew wide as Big Mac stepped up next to his sister. He continually sniffed the air as a smile grew on his face. Fluttershy quickly began to back away, but every step brought a new wave of pleasure rocketing throughout her body. "Fluttershy, ah think yah need to get laid, and ah think Big Mac here will do just fine." She then noticed the long, dark appendage growing between Big Macs legs, and it frightened her. Suddenly, her rump hit the wall of the barn. She was trapped. Big Mac began to slowly advance towards her with lust in his eyes as the tip of his dick glistened with his pre-cum. Fluttershy closed her eyes and wished she was someplace else, anyplace but here! Big Mac finally reached her as her whole world was about to be changed…/p 


	2. Chapter Two - A Roll in the Hay

Fluttershy cowered in fear as Big Mac approached her, his cock throbbing and hard with the prospects of taking Fluttershy's virginity. His mind only had one thought, but something made him stop just as he was about to reach the yellow ball of terror. He stood there for a few minutes, but to Fluttershy it seemed like an eternity. She kept waiting for something…anything to happen. She then felt a hoof on her back and heard a soothing voice.

"What's wrong, sugarcube?" AJ felt the yellow pegasus shivering and began to rub her hoof up and down Fluttershy's back, trying to calm her. "Ah thought you would be excited. Ah know ah was the first time. And yeah, ah was a little scared mahself. But he was very gentle and my fear soon passed, and it felt soooo good." Fluttershy continued to hide her head under her hooves. AJ sighed loudly as she looked at her brother. She then smiled as she went over and whispered into his ear. As Fluttershy lay in the hay, she heard moaning sounds coming from not too far away. As she lifted her head out of curiosity, she saw something that took her breath away. AJ had her butt in the air, and Big Mac was fucking her! AJ had a big grin on her face as she moaned with pleasure. Big Mac pumped his cock in and out of AJ's pussy slowly, wanting to feel every tug and pull of AJ's inner walls on his dick. The sensations were amazing as Big Mac felt AJ reach back with her hoof and begin to play with his balls.

Fluttershy felt the wetness begin to flow heavily from her slit as she watched Big Mac and AJ fucking each other. A warmth began to make its way from between her legs and spread itself all over her body. She wanted to look away, but at the same time she wanted to watch this display of ecstasy. She suddenly felt a hoof slide its way between her legs, and she realized she had reached down there without realizing it. She sat down with her legs spread apart and began to rub her pussy juices around her slit. Her clit was hard and throbbing as the edge of her hoof grazed it, sending a rocket of pleasure all over her body. A quiet moan escaped from her mouth and her wings extended to their full length as she continued to massage her button. Big Mac began pumping faster as he felt himself nearing his peak. AJ was no longer being subtle about how she felt as she loudly vocalized her pleasure. Fluttershy could see AJ's juices dripping onto the ground as she quickened the pace of her hoof.

Fluttershy had never felt this good before. She had masturbated many times, but watching two of her friends fucking each other right in front of her eyes brought new sensations and excitement. Her slit was slick with her excitement as she felt herself building to her release. AJ suddenly let out a yell as a gush of pussy juices washed over Big Macs cock and flowed onto the ground, making a puddle. At the same time, Big Mac thrust his cock deep into AJ's pussy and moaned loudly as he emptied his load into her depths.

AJ felt his jizz covering the inside of her as wave after wave of ecstasy washed over her body. She dropped to the ground panting as her brothers cock slid out of her and continued to drip white hot cum onto the ground. AJ dragged her body around and grasped his now limp cock in her hooves. She began to lick the tip of his cock, wanting to taste her brothers juices mixed with hers. Big Mac closed his eyes as AJ licked his cock clean. AJ then heard soft noises and looked over to see Fluttershy furiously rubbing her clit as a gush of juices burst from between her legs. Fluttershy's mouth was wide open as she quietly let out a yell. Fluttershy felt every contraction of her pussy sending wave after wave of bliss from her clit to the top of her head and out to the tips of her wings. Her quivering body was rigid as her orgasm began to slowly fade away. She collapsed onto the ground, panting, as AJ winked at Big Mac.

"I think our little yellow pegasus enjoyed our little show." Big Mac grinned.

"Eeyup." AJ shakily raised herself off the ground and slowly trotted over to Fluttershy. "You see sugarcube, there's nothing to be afraid of." Fluttershy looked up into AJ's soft eyes.

"I-I want to try it, if that's ok." AJ let out a whoop of joy.

"Yeehaw!" Fluttershy still looked a little nervous as she pawed at the ground. "Aw, don't worry sugarcube. I'll be right here." AJ motioned for Big Mac to come over. "But first, we gotta get Big Mac here goin' again." AJ pointed to her brothers limp cock. "Why don't you start by just touching it?" Fluttershy looked at the long, black thing hanging between his legs. She slowly reached out a hoof and brushed it gently. Fluttershy felt Big Mac jump slightly as she quickly pulled her hoof away.

"I-I don't k-know Applejack."

"It's ok, Fluttershy, take yer time. This needs to be fun fer both of you. And Big Mac here will let you know if you are doin' somethin' he doesn't like. Go ahead, try again. And this time, gently run yer hoof up and down his shaft." Fluttershy nodded as she once again reached out a hoof and placed it on the side of his cock. His dick felt warm and leathery as she began to slowly run her hoof down towards the tip. Big Mac let out a soft sigh as he closed his eyes and let Fluttershy explore his member.

Fluttershy reached the tip and began to make her way back towards his balls, letting her hoof feel every pulse of blood pumping through his cock. It began to slowly harden as she reached his balls and once again ran her hoof down the shaft. A drop of pre-cum began to form on the end of his dick as Fluttershy slowly began to move her hoof faster.

"I think he likes that, Fluttershy." Big Mac nodded enthusiastically as Fluttershy smiled.

"I like how it feels. I've always wondered what one felt like. I mean, I've seen them before, but I've never touched one, even on my animal friends."

"And it gets even better, sugarcube. Why don't you try licking it?" Fluttershy stopped and looked at AJ in shock.

"L-Lick it?" AJ nodded.

"It feels really good for him, and it tastes amazing." AJ bent down and lifted his dick to the side. "Just do it like this." AJ stuck out her tongue, and using the tip she licked the bead of pre-cum off of the end of his cock. AJ let out a moan, rolling the cum around her mouth and savoring the flavor. "Mmmm." Big Mac visibly shuddered as he felt AJ's tongue on his member. She moved his cock in front of Fluttershy's face. "Now you try." Fluttershy stuck out her tongue, closed her eyes, and moved towards the black appendage. Her toungue made contact with his dick, and she once again felt Big Mac jump a little. Fluttershy liked the flavor of his cock. It was salty and warm with a hint of grass. She moved her tongue around the tip, enjoying the moans coming from Big Mac's mouth. She traced her tongue down the shaft and then ran it up the other side, once again concentrating on the tip. She tasted small drops of cum oozing from his cock as Big Mac moved his hips, thrusting his cock into her face. She felt her slit becoming wet again as she closed her eyes and popped the end of his dick into her mouth. Big Mac gasped as she moved her head up and down, running her tongue on the underside of his member and around the tip. Big Mac tried to thrust his cock deeper into her mouth, but Fluttershy wasn't able to take much of his large dick.

Fluttershy opened her eyes and saw that AJ was running a hoof over his balls, gently massaging them as she sucked on his cock. AJ then leaned over and sucked one of his balls into her mouth as a gasp came from Big Mac. Fluttershy began to quicken her pace as AJ went from one ball to the other, licking and sucking each one. Big Mac was gasping and moaning as the two mares worked on his cock, and he felt himself about to cum. With a sudden groan, Fluttershy felt her mouth and throat suddenly fill with a thick liquid as she felt Big Mac's cock thrusting and pulsing with each shot. She quickly pulled her head away as several large ropes of jizz shot from the end and landed on her mane and face. AJ laughed as she saw her friend covered in her brothers cum.

"I think you did a good job, Fluttershy. Seems like Big Mac here thinks so too." Big Mac shuddered out a faint "Eeyup" as the last spasms of cum dripped out of his once again limp cock. He collapsed onto the ground, breathing heavily as Fluttershy started to wipe the jizz from her head.

"That was fun, Applejack."

"I knew you would like it, sugarcube. But we need to let Big Mac here take a little rest before I show you the best part." AJ winked at Fluttershy as she helped the pegasus wipe the cum from her head. Fluttershy once again felt the butterflies in her stomach return as she looked at the panting earth pony that had cum still dripping from his cock. _How is he going to fit that into me? I d-don't think I c-can d-do this…_


	3. Chapter Three - Flutter Surprise

p class="indented"Fluttershy gritted her teeth and moaned in pain as she felt Big Mac trying to work the end of his cock into her pussy. He grunted and groaned as he gently pushed it against her slit, but Fluttershy was too tight to allow him entry. That's when he saw the tears starting to roll down her face. With a heavy sigh, Big Mac backed up and gave the trembling pegasus some room. He looked incredibly frustrated as he turned to Applejack and shook his head no. AJ trotted over to Fluttershy and gently hugged her./p  
p class="indented double""What's wrong, sugarcube?" Fluttershy just continued to tremble as AJ held her. AJ felt her tears soaking into her fur as she continued to lie next to the yellow pegasus. "Ah thought you'd be happy." Fluttershy looked up at AJ as tears continued to flow from her eyes./p  
p class="indented double""I-It h-hurts." AJ laid Fluttershy's head against her breast again. /p  
p class="indented double""Ah know, Sugarcube, but that's just temperary. After a few minutes, the pain goes away." AJ heard Fluttershy say something, but she was so quiet she couldn't make out what she said. "What did ya say?" Fluttershy once again raised her head./p  
p class="indented double""I-I'm scared." AJ stared into Fluttershy's big wet eyes./p  
p class="indented double""Ain't nothin' to be scared about, Fluttershy. You saw how much fun Big Mac and I were havin' earlier. Ah know, we just need to ease you into it." AJ smiled. "And ah know just how to loosen up a mare. Just try to relax." Fluttershy took and deep breathe and let it out. She was still trembling, but she trusted Applejack. With a soft "ok", AJ began to trace a hoof over Fluttershy's face. She stared into her eyes, drinking in every inch of this gorgeous pegasus beautiful face while gently caressing her. /p  
p class="indented double"Fluttershy closed her eyes as she enjoyed the soft touch of AJ's hoof. Suddenly, a new sensation erupted from her cheek as she felt AJ's lips plant a gentle kiss into her fur. With a soft gasp, she moaned as AJ began planting little kisses all over her face, bringing forth sensation she had never felt before. She felt her pussy begin to grow wet as she felt heat radiating from between her legs and making it's way up her body. /p  
p class="indented double"AJ moved to envelope Fluttershy's muzzle with hers in a passionate kiss. Her tongue ran its way over Fluttershy's lips, softly poking and prodding until Fluttershy opened her mouth and let her in. AJ moaned as Fluttershy pushed her tongue into AJ's mouth, and the two appendages danced all around each other in a sensual dance. /p  
p class="indented double"AJ began to trace the length of Fluttershy's body with her hoof, starting at her belly and making her way up to her chest, as she continued to passionately kiss the pegasus. Fluttershy felt her pussy getting hotter as her juices started slowing onto the bed. She wanted AJ to touch her, to help her release everything she had pent up. She knew her own hoof wasn't going to be enough this time. /p  
p class="indented double"AJ broke the kiss and began to plant soft kisses all over Fluttershy's body. AJ loved the feel of Fluttershy's soft fur against her lips as she breathed in the aroma of grass, flowers, sweat, and the scent of sex. AJ knew that Fluttershy was almost ready, but she was having too much fun to stop just yet. With a gently motion, she took one of Fluttershy nipples into her mouth and gently sucked on it. Fluttershy let out a very audible moan as AJ let the nipple go and began to run her tounge in circles around it. AJ then took the other nipple into her mouth, and performed the same action, resulting in the same soft moan. AJ placed her hoof on the inside of Fluttershy's thigh and began to run it over her legs. She would move her hoof close to Fluttershy's pussy, but then she would move it over to her other leg and run it back down towards her hoof. AJ loved teasing mares like this. It drove them wild with excitement, and it looked like Fluttershy was no exception./p  
p class="indented double"The scent of excitement was almost too much for AJ to handle. She wanted to bury her muzzle into Fluttershy's slit and drink in all of her juices. But she restrained herself as she reminded herself that this isn't for her; it's for Fluttershy. She looked over to Big Mac and motioned him over. Big Mac straddled Fluttershy's body and positioned his hard cock just before Fluttershy's opening./p  
p class="indented double""Ok Sugarcube, I think you're ready." AJ nodded to her brother. Big Mac slowly inched his way forward until the tip brushed up against Fluttershy's wet opening. Fluttershy gasped once again as he slowly began to gently push against her slit, moving his cock slightly up and down to cover the tip with her juices./p  
p class="indented double"Fluttershy clamped her eyes shut as she felt Big Mac slide into her. A sharp pain erupted from between her legs as she sharply inhaled. AJ held her hoof tightly as she brushed Fluttershy's mane./p  
p class="indented double""He's in, Sugarcube, you're doing great. Now he's going to move in a little deeper and then pull out a little." Fluttershy felt herself beginning to cry again as Big Mac began to push his way deeper. Her pussy felt so warm and slick with her juices…and it was tight. Big Mac almost came right then, but through sheer willpower, he was able to calm himself down enough to slowly pull out. Big Mac could feel her entire pussy enveloping his cock as he gently pushed his way back in, slightly easier this time./p  
p class="indented double"AJ felt Fluttershy's grip begin to slowly loosen as she watched her brother make love to her friend. The sight of his cock slowly going in and out of Fluttershy's pussy was making her incredibly wet. She felt her juices beginning to drip down her leg as she sat down and spread her leg wide. /p  
p class="indented double"Fluttershy felt her pain beginning to fade as new and unfamiliar sensations began to take its place. Fluttershy heard herself let out a soft moan as she felt Big Mac's cock hit a particularly sensitive area inside of her. The sensation of being filled up with a stallions hard cock was very pleasing, more so than her hoof could ever provide. She looked up at Big Mac who had his eyes closed as sweat poured from his head and dripped onto her. His grunts made her even more excited as she felt something beginning to build between her legs./p  
p class="indented double"She looked over at AJ, and let out a small gasp. Her friend had her hoof buried into her slit and was greedily watching the two of them. Fluttershy smelled AJ's sex as wet, squishy sounds reached her ears. AJ grinned as Fluttershy moaned and began to grind herself into Big Mac. /p  
p class="indented double"Big Mac wished she didn't do that as he felt himself building faster than he wanted. She felt so good, better than his sister, and he didn't want to slow down. Her quiet grunts and moans were so arousing, and just watching her face made him almost come over the edge. He then noticed his sister with her hoof buried between her legs, watching them, and he erupted with a loud groan./p  
p class="indented double"Fluttershy saw Big Mac grit his teeth, and then she felt her body filling up with his seed. The sensations of his jizz filling up every nook and cranny inside of her sent her over the edge too. She felt her pussy quickly contracting around his cock, massaging it as wave after wave of her orgasm washed over her like ocean waves. Her mouth was wide as a soft scream flowed from her throat./p  
p class="indented double"Big Mac pulled out as strings of jizz continued to erupt from the tip of his cock, covering her pussy in ribbons of cum. AJ felt herself nearing nearing her peak and began to concentrate her hoof directly onto her clit as her pussy erupted in a flood of pussy juices, shooting out over the panting pegasus. Her scream pierced the entire barn and echoed out over the fields as she collapsed to the ground, panting. /p  
p class="indented double"Big Mac felt his legs give out as he too collapsed to the ground out of exhaustion. He felt his dick continue to twitch as cum slowly flowed out of his cock. He stared at Fluttershy, taking in her sweat covered body and heaving chest. AJ managed to crawl up next to the pegasus and planted a soft kiss on her sweaty cheek./p  
p class="indented double""Now, that wasn't so bad, was it, sugarcube?" Fluttershy smiled as she looked over at the grinning orange earth pony./p  
p class="indented double""T-That was amazing." She said quietly as she leaned over and nuzzled AJ's neck. "Maybe next time, you can join in too?" AJ laughed as she rolled onto her back./p  
p class="indented double""Ahm not sure if Big Mac could handle the both of us." She sat up and winked at the large red stallion. "But we could sure give it a go." AJ, Fluttershy, and Big Mac erupted in laughter as the three ponies soon fell asleep, dreaming of the next roll in the hay./p 


End file.
